


Dripping, Dripping

by Tomopi



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Ben is alive, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Help, I don't know what I did here, Klaus is still special, Luther Hargreeves Being an Asshole, This happens when I have to do creative writing for uni, pre-slash if you squint a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 14:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomopi/pseuds/Tomopi
Summary: He screamed and screamed and screamed and despite his closed eyes he could see the blood dripping down the trees.





	Dripping, Dripping

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ghosts of You(th)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921879) by [SilvertonguedClotpole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilvertonguedClotpole/pseuds/SilvertonguedClotpole). 



> Sooooo. For my creative writing class in uni I had to take the last two sentences of a short story and use them to start my own story. Because I'm complete Klaus-trash I decided on SilvertonguedClotpole's Ghosts of You(th), which I've read at least a dozen times. This means I just took the last two lines and ran with them. Don't ask me, I have no idea what I did here. I submitted this story with changed names because it's not supposed to be a fanfiction, but as you can see it is a fanfiction after all.
> 
> No powers, Five still 'ran away from home', but Ben is alive.

“They were going to be ok.  
Weren't they?“  
Klaus wasn’t sure, to be perfectly honest. He saw his siblings’ unsure looks flitting from one to another and once again he was surprised how much they tried to take clues from one another despite the fact that most of them hadn’t been in contact in a decade. Maybe more, Klaus couldn’t tell for sure.  
Their father was dead. Who cared? He had been a horrible being. And they still came running as soon as they heard of his death, left everything behind to run home. To make sure it was true. Maybe to grieve. Not him though. Never him. He didn’t blame their father for the decisions he made, that wouldn’t be fair. But he blamed him for every agonizing moment he had to live in this toxic house. For any bruise and every nightmare. But not for the things he did afterwards. That was all on him.  
“What do we do now?” Klaus looked up at the Alisson’s words. He had missed half of his siblings’ conversation.  
“What do you mean? We burry his ashes and continue living our lives.” Diego’s words were bright blue and purple. It was a comforting mix. He liked it, felt save. But as soon as he saw Luther’s frown, he knew what would be said next, how this would end. He didn’t want to hear how great their father had been. He didn’t want to see his brothers fighting because of a monster. Luther opened his mouth and Klaus frantically looked from one sibling to the next until Vanya caught his gaze. She looked at him, her head cocked to the side slightly, contemplating.  
‘You okay?’, she mouthed but her words were dripping. They made him shudder and he shook his head, stepped closer to Ben, took the bottom of his shirt in his hand and held on like a small child. He saw his brother look down to where he was holding on, but his attention snapped back up when their brothers finally started to fight in earnest, when they finally threw punches left and right. Everything suddenly turned red, blood everywhere and Klaus screamed. He screamed and screamed and screamed and despite his closed eyes he could see the blood dripping down the trees.   
“Klaus, Klaus, what is wrong?” When Andy opened his eyes again he noticed that he was crouching down, his hands over his ears, body as small as possible. Ben was hovering next to him, Diego kneeling in the dirt in front of him, concern on his face and his hands tightly around Klaus’ wrists. “Breath, Andy. Follow my lead.” He wasn’t breathing? Oh, yeah, he was gasping for breath. He didn’t even notice. Diego pulled one of his hands forward and pressed it against his chest. He could feel his chest rising. Oh.  
It took some time, but Klaus calmed down again. Both of his brothers smiled at him as they helped him up again. He felt safe with them. Their words were blue and green and a bit of purple mixed in and he loved how they covered him from head to toe and drowned out the red. When he looked up he recoiled at the sight of Luther. Black goo was dripping down his body. “Can you for once in your life try not to pull the attention to you? There are more important things than your attention seeking! You are an embarrassment, Klaus.”  
Klaus could see how heavy the words were. Sickly green and so heavy they weren’t even dripping anymore, they were falling and shattering on the ground, breaking open and spilling everywhere. Klaus’ gaze followed them until he could feel an arm around his waist, pulling him closer and leading him away, towards the house. “Ignore him. He just can’t stand that you are special while he is plain and boring!”  
The words were bright and warm when they covered him and Klaus could feel his cold fingers warming up.


End file.
